


right

by SkylandMountain1013



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, season 5 speculation, that bottle of Haig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylandMountain1013/pseuds/SkylandMountain1013
Summary: Things get better.Also I'm choosing to ignore outer space.





	right

It feels right 5 months, 2 weeks, and 6 days later. 

(It would have been less if not for the unplanned intergalactic detour.)

There’s no big reveal. No declaration that now is the time, no passion in the midst of chaos (although they unfortunately haven’t scaled back on the chaos). 

It is just a Sunday night. 

They’re watching a movie and she is curled up against him- nose buried in his side, fingers tracing circles over his kneecap, legs folded against themselves. 

He used to count these moments- mentally cataloging every wink, every finger squeeze, every half smile- intangible reminders that stepping back didn’t mean walking away. 

He’s pleased that they happen so frequently now that he’s lost track. 

The credits roll to the DVD menu and neither really knows who moves first but she’s now in his lap and he’s nipping at her neck and she’s raking her nails across his scalp and he knows his sins scatter throughout the cosmos so dear god is he the luckiest man alive. 

His lips curl into hers and her thigh is hovering over the seam of his pants and something between a sigh and a laugh escapes his mouth.   
He pulls back just enough to let a breath pass between them. 

“I don’t have any Haig for you.” 

She plants both hands on his chest and pushes him horizontal. 

“I might be able to overlook that.”


End file.
